


Aid

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: He is alone, faced with a hopeless situation. The Marquis is lost and he has failed.Or has he?





	Aid

Tasting blood in the back of his mouth Argath forced himself up, pressing the back of his hand against the stinging side of his face. The lowborn bandit had the gall to glare down at him - as if he were the one in the way of getting things done. He spat at the man’s feet, narrowly missing the toes of his boots.

“Still one left, hm?” A smirk touched the man’s features, turning his dirty face almost cruel. “What shall we do with you, I wonder?”

Argath did not lower himself to quiver, letting the ire he felt towards his current predicament chase away any cowardly traces of fear.

“Beasts!” he spat. “All of you! You will pay for this!”

“The only good noble is a dead one, I say.” The smirk became a thin smile as the bandit began to reach for his blade. Argath tensed, very nearly cursing, when a surprised call went up - startling the man before him and taking attention off his person.

Across the Plains, several unfamiliar heads had emerged from the path. If he squinted, Argath thought he could make out a common uniform among them.

“Damn it.” Apparently losing interest in him, the man hurried away, already calling orders at the top of his voice.

Argath forced himself up, wincing as the wound on his side protested the movement. “Reinforcements….” he breathed, eyes wide as the troop approaching picked up speed as they saw what was going on. “And not a moment too soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr. She loves this guy.


End file.
